


White Sage

by Lilota



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cell Games, Feels, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilota/pseuds/Lilota
Summary: Vegeta smells something familiar. Something...





	White Sage

**Author's Note:**

> I lit up a White Sage incense and decided to make a story of it.

A sweet smell filled the air as Bulma lit a stick of white sage incense. It had a slight earthy smell that smelled like-. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it actually smelled like. It smelled comforting, like his home planet but at the same time had the raw scent of Earth on a rainy day. 

It took him a while but he grimaced as he knew what the scent reminded him of. Kakarot. He had always had a sweet scent to him. Almost like candy but a very earthy and warm scent. It smelled like home. Vegeta blushed at the thought. 

Bulma looked at the blushed Saiyan and smirked at him. “What are you thinking of? You look so embarrassed.” Vegeta growled and looked the other direction. “What is that smell anyway?” he barked out. “White sage. Chi Chi gave me a bundle of them to light up to fight away negative energy. Do you not like it.” Vegeta looked back at her slowly, “I don't exactly hate it. Such a third class scent.” He knew he had smelled it somewhere and to know this is what caused the sickly sweet smell in Kakarot intrigued him. 

He stood up and held out his hand to her, “Give me a few, and some matches.” She unwrapped some from he package and handed them to him along with a lighter and an incense holder. Bulma's eye brows raised as he said thank you and stormed off. He never was kind enough to say thank you. 

It had been three years since Goku had died in the fight against Cell. The urge to dedicate himself to fighting died along side the younger Saiyan. Vegeta walked into the Gravity Chamber and he locked the door behind him. He went into the small storage room and pulled out a royal blue mat. He remembered watching Goku in the forest meditating. He recalled the look of purity and peace on his face as he focused on the battle with Cell. His hair ablaze in gold as he focused all of his spiritual energy. 

Vegeta swallowed a huge lump in his throat and put the mat on the ground and sat on it, crossing his legs. He then lit up the incense in front of him. The smoke flowed gently, creating swirling patterns toward him. His first inhale made his eyes shoot wide open. A flood of emotion hit him like a slap to the face. A deep pain in his chest gripped at his heart. Tears started to form at the side of his eyes. His head bowed and hit the floor. A fist slammed into the ground as hard as he could muster. His tears now streaming out of his eyes like a broken dam. He choked out a whisper. “Kakarot...”


End file.
